


The Joys of Our Sins

by NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)



Series: Sacrilege [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, Demon Sex, Demon in Disguise, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, Priest Kink, Sensation Play, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/pseuds/NeverSatisfiedGirl
Summary: A visit to your favorite priest turns into way more than a mere altar call.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader
Series: Sacrilege [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/763911
Comments: 2





	1. Birthday Surprise

It had been a whole year since that first taste. And the mere thought of him is still enough to make me bite my lip in anticipation. Among other things.

I’m still not convinced that he doesn’t have some spell over me. Because once again, on my birthday, I’m going to church. Before any of this, you wouldn’t have caught me fucking dead at church on my special day. But now? Not so much. And the thought of me getting caught  _ fucking _ ...well, let’s just say it doesn’t terrify me like it used to.

And tonight, so I’m told, would be a very special night. 

And I was given very strict instructions. Wear my favorite dress. Bring two changes of clothes. No underwear. And most importantly, an open mind.

Easy enough. 

It was safe to say that, for another taste of his forbidden fruit, I’d do anything he asked.

***

The cathedral was gently lit by candles, on tall golden holders and the deep red glass at the altar. It looked so peaceful and inviting…

Except for the massive wooden thing where the podium had been.

My jaw dropped when I saw it. He didn’t…

“I know it probably isn’t what you were expecting.”

The sound I made when he surprised me was comical. “Shit! Don’t you know not to scare a girl like that?”

Father Finn, with that gorgeous smile, shrugged. “Didn’t mean to, lass. But it was fun.”

I slapped his forearm, my gaze returning to the structure before us. “What is it?”

“That is a  _ crux decussata _ ,” he replied simply. “Diagonal cross, the kind that Saint Andrew was said to have been martyred on.”

I let out an impressed huff. “I’d make a joke about you nailing me on a cross but...it kinda makes itself, doesn’t it?” I looked closer and noticed the structure was padded with dark leather on the places it mattered, and...holy hell…

Suddenly the realization hit me.  _ This  _ was my gift.

“You think I’m ready for this, Father Finn?”

His lips caressed the shell of my ear. “I think you’re more than ready to experience this. I know you’ve dreamed of this. I know I’ve denied you. But no more. Not tonight. I want you to undress for me, and trust yourself to me. I’ll give you all the pleasure and pain that you could ever want, make you touch the stars in the sky. And when we’re done tonight...you won’t ever be the same again.”

I moaned as his hand slipped beneath my waistband, sliding a finger through my wetness. The slightest tease to my clit, and then up to his lips. And his growl as he lapped it off...fuck, my knees quivered.

“Let’s get started, shall we?”

I was five steps ahead of him. It all happened so fast, between losing my clothes and his penetrating kisses…

I couldn’t even tell you how I ended up on the cross so quickly. My head whirled with desire and need. For weeks I’d waited for this. I’d longed for, craved, and ached for this man. I woke up nights, feeling him near me. Dreams of him touching me, kissing me, tasting me, filling me...hard and deep, writing secret litanies with his tongue against my sacred core.

But now, he was here. His fingers teased and tugged gently at my peaked nipples. “Have you missed me, my dove?”

“Yes...yes, Sir,” I breathed.

“I’ve missed you. Missed your sounds, your little whimpers, your moans...the delights of your beautiful garden. My favorite place of worship.”

His voice felt like thunder as it shook me to my core, threatening to split me apart. Yet it grazed my skin like silk, making me feel sensual and desired beyond what any other person could brag about.

“Whatever shall I do with you, my little dove?”

In a small voice, I answered, “You could bind me, Sir.”

A long pause as he looked to consider this. Then the sting of his fingers pinching down on my nipples made me gasp sharply.

“You are already bound – at the wrists, at the ankles, across the waist. Now you want more?” I bristled at his tone. When I didn't speak, he growled low, “Answer me.”

“Sir…” I hesitated for a moment, feeling a stab of nervousness. “If it pleases you, I ask that you bind my breasts, Sir.”

Silence. Then I saw him turning away from me. Did...did I upset him?

My naked body tensed up in anticipation. My breathing wavered as I felt hints of panic. He remained silent for what feels like an eternity.

_ Please don’t leave me like this! _ My thoughts wailed out. This throbbing, this fear, this agony - I longed for him to elevate it, aggravate it, and alleviate it. I longed for his touch, his exquisite tortures and his tender mercies.

_ Please, Sir, my loving Master…don’t leave me like this _ . I wanted to cry.

Before the tears could well up in my eyes, I felt his hands palming my breasts. Relief and desire swept over me as he squeezed and fondled them with such abandon, teasing the nipples with his breath and tongue until they stood at attention. His mouth covered mine in wild, fiery kisses.

“Fuck, I love the way you think,” he purred against my lips.

Then I felt the rough fibers of the rope sliding against my skin, and I shuddered. It wrapped tightly around one breast to the point of almost-painful swelling, then the other. My body thrilled at this new hot and searing pain as he waited for that perfect moment where they puffed out just right, where they are just sensitive enough to –

SLAP!

The familiar snap of the ruler to one of my inflamed breasts made me cry out. He waited a moment, letting me writhe, before delivering another sharp smack to its tender sister. I watched my devious priest as he alternated back and forth between them, sometimes delaying the moment, snapping the ruler harder each time, taking me to the point of screaming ecstasy and then…

I felt his lips against my burning skin, all sweetness and soothing, making me tremble and moan breathlessly. He placed gentle kisses on one breast, then the other. The way he coddled and sucked them so carefully made tears fall from my eyes, both from the shock of pain and this delicious torment under the guise of care. I shivered, struggling for a steady breath, and the slight breeze made me realize how soaked I truly was.

It had pleased him immensely. “I love your tits this way – swollen and aching, just for me.”

_ Only for you, Sir. Always for you. _

But the night was just beginning. The storm between us was growing stronger, more intense.

And now, right behind me where he shifted, I could hear the unmistakable sound of a match being struck.


	2. Make a Wish

“Ready for a little more?”

The faint but acrid smoke from the burnt match swept along my nostrils, followed with a kind of warm perfume. A very familiar scent, like that of a…

Oh God… could it be?

My breath was caught in my throat at the next of your sweet afflictions. I felt a flash of passion and wetness between my legs at the very thought of what was coming, and I trembled.

He was drawing closer, his presence like massive wings surrounding me. I could feel his power, and it made me ache for his touch. But there was more to come…wasn’t there? 

“My beautiful dove…do you trust me?” Finn’s voice was lower now in my ear, dense with desire and enigmatic in tone. 

Barely had I managed to get out, “Yes, Sir…I do.” I could almost imagine the smile curving upon his sensuous closed lips.

His fingers grazed over my tender nipples once more, traveling over soft skin and the harshness of rope. My body rose like the ocean tides at the mercy of the moon. His hands traveled further downward, over the curve of my belly to my waist, finding at last my hidden pearl. He begins teasing and stroking it so gently - once…twice…

I melted with each teasing rub, losing all sense of unease…

“AAAAAH! Fuck!”

I cried out, feeling the hot melted wax from my favorite scented candles hitting my bound, inflamed breasts. As I lifted sharply from the wood and leather, in awe of this new sensation, one of Finn’s strong hands caught me and pinned my waist down hard. I couldn’t breathe – a fresh scream was caught in my throat. The pressure lifted from my waist and his fingers returned to play with my tender clit, and the scream in my throat melted into a longing moan.

_ Is that a laugh escaping your lips, Master? _ I mused quietly in my head. It soothed me to know that I had pleased him. Even as he teased and tortured me like this…

Two fingers eased inside me now, slowly…how he must be smiling at his handiwork! To have me so wet and trembling, to keep me begging for more, to be completely at his control. I could feel the pride radiating from his body and it made me burn even hotter.

Finn’s fingers moved faster, harder inside me. The strap holding me at the waist was making it so hard to me to move with him, and I squirmed as the simple act of those thick digits relentlessly finger-fucking me drove me insane.

It was building up again…the pulse, the throb…

_ Please let me come this time, Master. Please let me… _

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”

Searing hot candle wax fell upon my throbbing nipples and another carnal cry burst from my mouth. My body shook, wracked with startling agony after a brief moment of sweet pleasure. My orgasm denied me yet again, it was becoming a raging sea behind a stonewall dam awaiting release.

Tears fell from my eyes before I could stop them. I prayed silently that they dried up before you could see…

“Oh, my sweet child,” he whispered, a thumb wiping away a tear. “You’re so beautiful like this. Taking this all so well, aren’t you? You like when I punish you?”

Swallowing the hard lump in my throat, I replied, “Only if it pleases you, Sir.”

“Hmmm…”

That simple sound put me on edge. It’s a sound that speaks volumes with him, one I knew all too well. 

He’d just decided on a new idea.

Setting the lit candle aside, Finn began to - very slowly - unwrap the rope from my breasts. “You  _ do  _ please me, very much. So lovely, so willing, so sweet. I could keep you like this, a beautiful work of art for the angels to admire.” 

I let out a sob of relief as my breasts were released from its binding, and he cupped my face in his hands, soothing me and wiping my tears. 

He whispered against my lips, “But I...oh, little dove...I’d still be so very possessive of you. Because you belong to me. And the angels will bear witness as I tease you, fuck you, defile you, and claim you before the whole of creation. And the only sounds in their ears will be the aria of your pleasure as you scream my name.”

Another sob escaped me. I wanted that so badly, needed it. I could feel any sense that I had escaping me as I pleaded in gasps and moans. “Sir...please. M-may I…”

Finn looked upon me with a caring gaze as his cock teased my entrance, and he pushed in at a torturous crawl. “Promise not to hold back? To give me everything? To scream if you feel the need and not silence yourself?”

I nodded quickly, willing to promise him anything if it meant I would find release at last.

My clit slid between his fingers and he began to pinch, keeping my body on edge just a little...bit...longer…

But at his command, everything finally snapped. “Come.”

The cathedral echoed my wails as my priest rushed out orgasm after orgasm from me, fucking me endlessly until the world went dark.

* * *

When I came to, it was in a different place and still dark. I was in his bed, clean and dressed in my pajamas. Finn was there next to me, gently smiling with no shirt on. 

“No need to speak, lass. You’ll rest here tonight,” he told me.

I tried to mumble, feeling the soreness in my throat. “Was...was I good?”

A soft chuckle came from him. “I feel like I should be asking you that. It was your birthday gift, after all.”

I nodded in reply, adding a soft “thank you” as the weariness set in and overtook me. 

It was the best sleep I’d had in so long.

*

_ I learned something new tonight. _

_ Letting a soul marinate in its own sin for weeks and drawing from it makes it so much sweeter, even decadent. I could barely take my usual without feeling as though I had gorged myself.  _

_ There’s more of that left, but I’ll take my time. Like a good rare vintage, it’s best to savor it. _

_ I guess we’ll just have to see… _

_ Won’t we, little dove? _


End file.
